heroesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathaniel Grant
Adam Winters was a human who knows about the various characters as works of fiction. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Translation Field:' Adam has the ability to emit a field that translates every language spoken or written inside it into American English for Adam and into the native language for others of who he is speaking to. *'Augment Physiology:' Adam has the powers of enhanced strength, enhanced reflexes, enhanced agility, enhanced durability, accelerated healing factor, illness resistance, enhanced senses, lung adaptation, longevity, Vulcan nerve pinch resistance and telepathic resistance. *'Artificial Physiology:' Adam has the powers of enhanced strength, enhanced reflexes, accelerated healing factor, illness resistance, enhanced senses, lung adaptation, longevity, telepathy, telekinesis, precognition and telepathic resistance. *'Hydrokinesis:' Adam can control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal his wounds and cure himself of most poisons with it. He can control it in order to make it explode, or use it to grab something. He can harden water into an almost solid shape. He can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for him to stand on, and water constructs. He can breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow his non-hydrokinetic friends to breathe underwater. He can also turn himself into water. *'Technopathy:' Adam can control technology with his mind, able to access the technology of broken items as well as working items. He can also activate or deactivate technology. *'Metahuman Physiology:' Adam has the powers of enhanced strength, enhanced agility, intangibility, invisibility and flight. *'Daxamite Physiology:' Adam has the powers of solar energy absorption, super strength, super agility, super speed, invulnerability, accelerated healing factor, super breath, telescopic vision, microscopic vision, x-ray vision, heat vision, super hearing and flight. *'Enhanced Physiology:' Adam has the powers of enhanced strength, enhanced reflexes, enhanced agility, enhanced durability, accelerated healing factor and pain immunity. *'Force Powers:' Adam has the powers of telekinesis, mind probe, mind trick, psychometry, taming beasts, force vision, force deflection, force jump, force speed and force lightning. *'Ghoul Physiology:' After inheriting Rize Kamishiro's kakuhou, Adam has displayed a unique healing factor, as well as a rinkaku kagune, rinkaku kakuja, superhuman strength, superhuman speed, superhuman endurance, kagune manipulation and immense pain tolerance. Due to the hybrid vigor, Adam's abilities are said to be more potent than those of a natural-born ghoul. *'Decade Powers:' Adam had the powers of reality alteration, resurrection, interdimensional travel, mirror world travel, clock up vision, Ongekibou empowerment, age negation, transformation, temporal protection, heavy acceleration immunity, phantom-mana channeling, mind reading, memory manipulation and fullbottle augmentation. *'Original Bugster Virus:' Being a Patient Zero, Adam is host to the virus for a prolonged period of time. This allowed the virus to fuse with and alter his DNA granting him Rider and even Bugster-like powers and abilities that, by standard, requires external intervention to acquire. He also has the powers of natural game disease immunity, gashat creation, increased physical strength, accelerated healing factor, virus neutralization, data restore, teleportation, cloning, self-digitization and data mimicry. *'High Hazard Level:' Adam's Hazard Level is above 3.0, allowing him to use the Build Driver. According to Blood Stalk, while fighting, Adam can raise his Hazard Level, having raised it as far as 3.7. Originally, in a fight against the former, his Hazard Level was 4.0, which is high enough to use the Sclash Driver. Recently, however, his continued fighting raised his Hazard Level to 5.0, making him the most powerful individual in the World of Build so far. He also has the powers of matter reshaping, superhuman strength, superhuman speed, superhuman durability, superhuman agility, superhuman equilibrium, shapeshifting and voice mimicry. *'Magic:' Adam has the powers of spell casting, hexing, potion making, sleep sedation, force field generation, photokinesis, exorcism, necromancy, summoning, banishing, molecular immobilization, pyrokinesis, thermokinesis, cryokinesis, electrokinesis, energy projection, astral projection, glamoring, binding, tracking, trapping and angel warding. *'From the Rings of the Horsemen:' Adam has the powers of electromagnetic interference, induced hallucination, soul absorption, influencing hunger/gluttony augmentation, body locking, soul reading, biokinesis, insect manipulation, power negation, tactile necrokinesis, soul control and resurrection. *'Enhanced Vampire Physiology (formerly):' Adam had the powers of super strength, super speed, super agility, super senses, accelerated healing factor, super durability, advanced immunity, emotional control, enhanced emotions, advanced mind compulsion, telepathy, dream manipulation, illusions and psychic pain infliction. *'Shinigami Eyes (formerly):' Adam could see both the names and lifespans of humans floating above their heads. *'Magic (formerly):' Adam had the powers of wandless magic, nonverbal magic, powering-up magic, charm casting, jinxing, cursing, counter-jinxing, counter-cursing, counter-enchanting, scrying, telematerialization, sensing, empathy, mediumship, orbing, remote orbing, energy waves, high resistance, immunity, molecular dispersion, portal creation, reconstitution, occlumency, legilimency, memory erasing, divination, animal communication, healing, transfiguration, human transfiguration, untransfiguration, disarming, levitation, wand-lighting, wand-extinguishing, unlocking, anti-unlocking, vanishing, exploding, blasting, patronus, protective enchanting, magic resistance, stunning, full body-binding, pain infliction and apparition. *'From Vigors (formerly):' Adam had Bucking Bronco, Charge, Devil's Kiss, Murder of Crows, Possession, Return to Sender, Shock Jockey, Undertow and Ironsides. *'From Plasmids (formerly):' Adam had Telekinesis, Bucking Bronco, Devil's Kiss, Insect Swarm, Possession, Shock Jockey, Old Man Winters, Peeping Tom, Aero Dash, Gravity Well and Little Sister Antidote. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Master Detective:' Adam possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He is also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. :*'Enhanced Memory:' Given his extraordinary level of knowledge and understanding of science, he most likely possesses an eidetic or photographic memory, which allows him to process and utilize his vast intelligence effectively. *'Master Gamer:' Adam is a masterful gamer. He has extensive knowledge of games in many genres and can adapt easily when playing a new game. These skills are greatly enhanced when he enters a state of emotional rage or frustration, as shown when he effectively, in separate occasions, outmaneuvered both Genm and Sniper who are both at their Level 3 forms while Adam is only on Level 2. Furthermore, his gaming skills are frightening, as evidenced despite being only at Level 3 he managed to overpower a Bugster who is a Level 30, stating that one of gaming's thrills is figuring out how to defeat stronger opponents. *'Expert Scientist/Forensic Expert:' Adam is a highly skilled forensics examiner. From a single glance of the crime scene, he can quickly determine much of the events that transpired. He has repeatedly been able to quickly analyze any given data and quickly form accurate theories on the given situation. *'Expert Engineer:' Adam is a skilled engineer, creating a grapple gun. He has also created various other gadgets and weapons for himself and other people. *'Herbology:' Adam has knowledge of various plants and also can cast plant-related spells. *'Potion Making:' Adam is very talented in potion making and is able to create extremely complicated potions. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial artist:' Adam is considerably skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. *'Master Swordsmanship/Lightsaber:' Using his quinque, Adam has been described to have movements as swift as water, being able slice through a ghoul's kagune and also use it efficiently with his own kagune. His lightsaber combat style shows advanced skill in Shii-Cho, Makashi, Soresu, Ataru, Shien, Niman and Juyo. *'Master Marksman/Firearms:' Adam has shown high levels of skill in the use of his sidearm, and is a very skilled quick-draw and sharpshooter. *'Vast Knowledge:' Adam is very skilled in occult and mystic arts. He has accumulated vast knowledge and skill of magic, mysticism, and the supernatural. He is well-versed in various words and phrases of multiple ancient languages, such as Latin, which he would usually chant while performing certain rituals or incantations. He is very talented in playing a violin solo similar to those of Otoya and Wataru Kurenai. He is also very talented great chef, along with knowledge of the Lords and the Seed of Agito. Weaknesses *'Personal Loyalty:' Adam would risk the world and even his own life to save a loved one or even a stranger, which his enemies have exploited this trait on many occasions. *'Compassion:' Adam will sympathetic pity and concern for the sufferings or misfortunes of others, which his enemies have exploited this trait on many occasions. *'Loneliness:' Adam has anxious feelings about a lack of connection or communication with other beings, which his enemies have exploited this trait on many occasions. *'Pacifist Nature:' Adam is against killing both friends and foes alike. However, due to him reluctantly becoming the destroyer of worlds in order to save the worlds by merging them into one. After he had finally killing all the riders, he was shocked and in utter disbelief of his actions, stripping him of his will to live and allowed his friend to kill him, but was later resurrected after everyone remembered him and knowing why he did what he did. *'Overextending (Hydrokinesis):' Controlling and manipulating great bodies of water (ponds, lakes, seas, oceans) over an excessive period of time is exhausting. *'Overwhelming (Technopathy):' Adam can have the potential to be overwhelmed by incoming electronic signals and incapacitated by an E-mail bomb to a specific signal he is reading forcing him to absorb a tremendous amount of data all at once. *'Lead (Daxamite Physiology) (formerly):' Weapons made from lead will penetrate his skin. If lead stays in his system for too long, he would die from the poisoning. This weakness was cure by Wayne Enterprises. *'Broken Neck (Enhanced Original Vampire Physiology) (formerly):' Breaking his neck would not kill him, but it would render him unconscious for several minutes. *'The Cure (Enhanced Original Vampire Physiology) (formerly):' If he takes the cure, he would revert back to being mortal again. Once taken, the cure prevents him from being immortal again, causing his body to reject vampire blood. *'Desiccation (Enhanced Original Vampire Physiology) (formerly):' Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause him to desiccate like any other vampire, losing most of his strength and any ability to move. He would appear as a corpse and could only start functioning again once he feed on blood. This process could be replicated artificially by a witch casting a desiccation spell. *'The First Stake (Enhanced Original Vampire Physiology) (formerly):' The only weapon on earth that could permanently kill him, it comes from an ancient Donkey's leg bone that existed during the time he became a vampire and was used as the source of his immortality. Equipment *'Cellphone:' Adam has a handheld mobile communication device that was turned into a superphone giving it the ability to communicate through time and space. *'Holo-Diary:' Adam keep a holo-diary to download his adventures through time, space and the omniverse. *'Currency:' Adam has Federation Credits, Beryllium, Klingon Darseks, Ferengi Latinum, Bajoran Litas, Mari Renns, UK Pounds, US Dollars, Euros, Pestas, French Francs, Doubloons, Sesterces, Gold, Credits, Grotzits, Opeks, Sentient money, Units, DollarPounds, Schmeckles, Smidgen, Galactric Credits, Peggats and Japanese Yen. *'Currency (formerly):' Adam had Blemflarcks, Pandora Dollars, Eridium, Moonstones, UK Galleons (wizard), US Dragots (wizard), Nigerian Naira, Tayden, Credit Cubes, Silver Eagles and Rapture Dollars. *'Other Equipment:' Adam has various other equipment, which are the following: *'USS ''Genesis:' Adam owned a starship that has deflector shields, ablative generators, ablative hull armor, camouflage field, multi-adaptive shielding, regenerative shielding, energy dissipator, phasers, locator beam, tractor beam, photon torpedoes, plasma torpedoes, pulse wave torpedoes, stratospheric torpedoes, quantum torpedoes, chroniton torpedoes, transphasic torpedoes, temporal grace, transwarp drive, neural interface, voice interface, autopilot, cloaking device, isomorphic controls, metabolism detector, regeneration and universal translator. The ship also has various compartments, which are: :*The USS ''Genesis has three decks and two sub-decks. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Alive